RWBY Bloodmoon
by RWBYfan1999
Summary: See Team RWBY in a whole new light. Join Ruby, the current Rose Werewolf, Weiss, the heiress of the Schnee Vampire coven, Blake, the newest Night Hunter, and Yang, the first Human Dragon Hybrid, as they join on an adventure to defeat the Black Witch Salem and her army Night Monsters and Creatures of Grimm. This is no heroes jurney or monster legend, this is RWBY Bloodmoon.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys RWBYfan1999 here again with a new story, RWBY Bloodmoon, this story is essentially an AU that I've started not to long after RWBY Mei and Li started, to kick things off I'll be saying that in this story Ruby is a Werewolf, Weiss is a Vampire, Blake is what I call night hunter (you'll learn more about night hunters later also Blake has something special hidden in her don't ask because that's going to be a surprise), and Yang is a human Dragon hybrid (kinda like Duncan from Fire Breather). Hope you guys like it, I wanted to try something new and please give me your feedback I worked real hard on this and don't worry I'll still be making more Mei and Li in the future. So without further due let's start with our Werewolf, Ruby Rose**

 **Note: I don't own RWBY and special thanks ookaminoki on Tumblr for letting me use her artwork also the artwork I'm using was made for a Fanfic called "Love Waits" by Raziel12 so if you haven't read it go read it its simply fantastic.**

Chapter 1: Blood Red like Rose's

" _I can feel the animal inside, my resolve is weakening,_

 _Pounding at the doors of my mind, it's nearly overpowering,_

 _I cannot begin to describe, the hunger that I feel again,_

 _Run if you intend to survive, for the beast is coming to life,_

 _Taking form in the glimmer of this tainted moonlight, death approaches on this night,_

 _For the animals soul is mine,_

 _We will be completed right before your eyes,_

 _I have no control this time,_

 _And now we both shall dine,_

 _In hell tonight"_

Vale, a kingdom well known for many things, the greatest Huntsman academy in Remnant, the best protection from the creatures of Grimm, and even the clearest nights in any of the four kingdoms. In the full moons light lies the red hooded girl known as Ruby Rose just returning home from her midnight stroll in Vale.

"What a lovely night" Ruby thought to herself as she entered her home to find her father, Qrow Branwen, on the couch sleeping and with a few drinks not far behind. Ruby walked over to her sleeping drunk father and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Dad" Ruby whispered to her father and headed to her room. Now in her room she placed her weapon, Crescent Rose, by her closet, even though Vale is well known as the safest kingdom in Remnant Qrow always insisted to his daughter that she should take it everywhere she goes to be extra safe. After getting her night gown on Ruby laid on her bed thinking about her Dad.

"He's been very down and drinking more ever sense Mom died, I wish I could help him but I don't know how. I should probably get some sleep right now though, I'll figure it out in the morning" Ruby thought. She then reached out to turn her light off and then began to sleep.

"Ruby, wake up" Ruby heard as she was trying to sleep. Ruby tried to sleep through it but the female voice was so familiar it was scary. Ruby then awoke after repeated demands and awoke to see the figure to be her mother, Summer Rose.

"MOM!" Ruby yelled in shock as she saw her mother who was supposed to be dead "How are you even here, you died?" Ruby asked, demanding an explanation.

"Hello my darling rose" Summer answered her daughter, "I am dead Ruby but I have come back as a spirit to both warn and help you through this night."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked not sure what her mother was talking about.

"Ruby" Summer began "there is something about the Rose bloodline you must know. We are more than just prodigy Huntsman and Huntresses. Our family hides a dark secret that I sadly must past down to you. Ruby you, me and all the Rose's before us we are all Lycanthropes, Werewolves." Ruby was shocked at what her mother just told her and could not believe she was a Werewolf.

"Uh ok Mom this has to be a joke and if your trying to scare me it's working" Ruby said nervously hoping this was some kind of sick joke but her mother's straight, emotionless, and slightly sad expression was proof that this was definitely not a game.

"Ruby do I look like I'm joking?" Summer responded to her daughter with a very serious voice.

"No" Ruby answered her mother in a serious tone but now a new questioned lingered in the young girl's mind, "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because Ruby you have reached the stage in your life where Werewolves begin to transform and tonight is your first full moon" Summer answered her daughter. Right after Summer said that, the light of the full moon shined brightly through the window in Ruby's room and she began to cry in pain.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!?" Ruby asked in absolute pain as she jumped out of her bed and knelt down in pain.

"Your changing Ruby" Summer answered "first full moons are always the most painful dear, don't worry the pain won't be as bad on the next full moon. I'm sorry, despite how much I want to help you I must go now. Don't worry I'll return to help you, good luck tonight my pup." Summer tells Ruby as she vanishes into the dark.

"BUT MOM WHAT DO I- AHHHHHH" Ruby tries to ask her vanishing mother but continues to cry in pain. Ruby's vision began to blur as she watches her fingers lengthen, her nails turn to claws, her skin grow black fur with red highlights, her legs become wolf like, hear her cloths get shredded, and she feels the pain of her mouth being turned into a snout. After some time of silence Ruby began to move and there was no longer an innocent little girl but a Werewolf instead that has one thing on its mind, food. Ruby then jumped through her window, she was no longer in control of herself and the beast that hid inside her was now unleashed and it shall make its presence known on this night.

 **Vale Church**

In the dark misty environment of the Vale church the priest walked peacefully through the graveyard paying his respects to the dead and singing quietly for the lord. As he was about to enter the church he heard the sound of a twig snapping like something stepped on it. He looked back only to see if someone was there but saw nothing so he proceeded into the church. Little did he know that something was watching, something young, confused, and hungry.

Inside the church the priest began making final preparations to head off toward his home but stopped when he heard the door creak open and he turned to see what it was.

"Hello?" he asked but the only response he got was the door closing on its own and the sounds of objects falling over.

"Is anybody their?" he asked again hoping for an answer but only got the sound of some kind of soft whine.

"Are you alright? Please come here who ever you are. There's no need to be afraid." He said to the stranger and he saw a shadow immerge from behind the church pew and he believed he saw a look of starvation.

"Ah you must be hungry, please come here I may have some food for you" after saying that his guest emerged from the shadows into the moonlight to reveal a monster thought to be extinct was revealed, a Werewolf.

"No! How is this possible?" the priest said and as the monster approached he reached for a cross made of pure silver to defend himself.

"Be gone monster!" he shouted as he pressed the cross on its chest but nothing happened.

"What, nothing? But that's impossible!" he said as he couldn't believe that a Werewolf could be immune to silver. The Werewolf then grabbed the arm holding the cross and then snapped it like it was nothing.

"My arm!" he shouted in pain then the Werewolf grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed him to a pillar looking into his eyes with hunger. Though he was afraid he looked into the monsters eyes and saw deep down the innocence of a child.

"You poor thing" he told the Werewolf but then the monster roared and began to devour him, the pain was completely indescribable. The Werewolf continued to devour the priest and the floor became red like roses with the pool of blood coming from the priest. Once the Werewolf was finished eating him it jumped from the window and climbed to the roof and howled into the moonlight. On that night a Werewolf was born in Vale and its name is Ruby Rose.

 **Morning**

Ruby was sleeping soundly in her bed peacefully but once the sun shined on her face she began to awake. She felt cramps all over her body and saw her father sitting next to her bed.

"Hey there Red reaper, finally awake?" Qrow said to his daughter.

"What happend?" Ruby asked her father, wondering why she is feeling so much pain.

"I found you in the grave yard at the church, so I got you out of their" Qrow answered his daughter

"I was in the graveyard?" Ruby questioned her father not sure what he meant.

"How do you feel?" Qrow asked Ruby.

"I kinda hurt all over" Ruby answers her father.

"Makes sense after what happened to you" Qrow responded.

"Something happened to me? I was in a graveyard? What are you talking about?" Ruby asked with more questions than answers.

"What's the last thing you remember from last night?" Qrow asked his daughter.

"I remember coming home, then I went into my room to go to sleep and then I saw…" Ruby began but then stopped.

"Saw what Ruby?" Qrow asked.

"I think I'm crazy but I think I saw Mom and she came to tell me something?" Ruby answered her father.

"What else do you remember?" Qrow asked Ruby.

"I remember my body hurting and then everything went black" Ruby answered. "Am I crazy Dad?" Ruby asked him.

"You're not crazy Ruby that was your Mom, what did she say to you?" Qrow responded to his daughter.

"I don't know" Ruby answers her father "I think it was something about the Rose's being…"

"Werewolves" Qrow finished his daughter "it's all true Ruby and tonight was your first full moon"

"Dad" Ruby started "What did I do last night?" Qrow looked at his daughter with absolute pity.

"Come with me" he answered her. They went downstairs to the living room and turned on the news.

"A terrible tragedy took place last night in the Vale church when the priest father Alexander's body was found in a pool of blood and savagely ripped apart by some kind of animal" the news lady said on the television. Ruby was scared and felt like a monster to society.

"Dad did I do this?" Ruby asked already knowing what the answer was.

"Yes Ruby you did" Qrow answered his daughter. He then hugged her very tightly "I'm so sorry" he told her.

"I'll do it again dad" Ruby told him very shaken up. "What do I do before I kill again" Ruby asked.

"Your Mom will help you" Qrow answered her "After all her mother helped her and her mother before her they all trained their daughters even in death so don't worry little rose everything is going to be fine" Qrow eased his daughter.

As Qrow hugged and comforted Ruby she heard her mother talk to her, "He's right my pup I will teach you to control the beast inside you and I will always be here for you."

And on that day Ruby Rose was no longer a normal girl for she is now the current Rose Werewolf.

 **AN: Man I hope you guys like this man I enjoyed writing this in case you don't get it the Rose's were manly half human Werewolves in this so they have a genetic immunity to silver. In case you didn't know those lyrics in the beginning were from the song "The Animal" by Disturbed. Tune in next time where we take a look at our Vampire Weiss Schnee and the Schnee coven.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys RWBYfan1999 is here back for another chapter of RWBY Bloodmoon so let's kick things off with our Vampire Weiss Schnee and the Schnee vampire coven.**

 **Note: I don't own RWBY**

Chapter 2: Crimson snow

 _I will keep quiet, you won't even know I'm here,_

 _You won't suspect a thing you won't see me in the mirror,_

 _But I crept into your heart, you can't make me disappear,_

 _Till I make you,_

 _I made myself at home in the cobwebs and the lies,_

 _I'm learning all your tricks, I can hurt you from inside,_

 _I made myself a promise you would never see me cry,_

 _Till I make you,_

 _You'll never know what hit you,_

 _Won't see me closing in,_

 _I'm gonna make you suffer,_

 _This Hell you put me in,_

 _I'm underneath your skin,_

 _The devil within,_

 _You'll never know what hit you_

"How do I begin on my twisted life, well I've lived for 1800 years and I look like a typical 18 year old, I was born in a family of Vampires, and when I was young, well technically young, my mother was killed in the war between the Schnee coven and the Rose pack and my father went into a slumber and left my sister, Winter, in charge and left me, Weiss, second in command, and I go against my chain of command to go out at night to fight the criminals of Vale only because I feel like it's what I have to do despite the coven's ridiculous rules" Weiss wrote down in her journal as she crouched on the tower edge and waited for criminals to feast upon. Using her enhanced hearing she heard a young girl being assaulted by some no good crooks.

"Looks like they want to eternally scar her, well they don't know me because I live forever." Weiss told herself as she walked off the tower and landed on a building not far from the criminals. Ounce she got close enough to the commotion she looked down to observe and listen before she goes in to kill them.

"The victim is a young rabbit Faunus and the three crooks appear to be Faunus haters and the one with the cane appears to be the leader" Weiss told herself while she observed her soon to be pray abuse the young girl.

"Please let me go" the young girl demanded but the haters continued to assault the younger girl. The one in the top hat then approaches the girl looks at her while using his cane lift her chin up.

"Don't worry little one" he began "Good old Uncle Roman just wants to know if rabbits are lucky dead or alive"

"Just let me go" the girl demanded again and kicked Roman in the stomach and tried to run away.

Roman then growled in pain "Go kill her boys" he ordered his goons and they perused her and Weiss followed them. Weiss was now on the building above the Faunus girl and the Faunus haters were about to continue their assault.

"Ok I've seen enough of this" Weiss thought and jumped off the building and landed in between the girl and the crooks. Weiss looked at the crooks with rage in her eyes. "Leave… her… alone" Weiss demanded slowly.

The crooks then pulled out their machetes and one said "You don't scare me princess" Weiss then pulled out her sword, Myrtenaster, and pointed it at the one who spoke.

"You should be scared" Weiss told them. One of the crooks and Weiss then engaged in a sword fight and she effortlessly used her sword to disarm him. He then tries to punch her but she stops it with her hand and then breaks his arm by pulling it down so hard that it revealed a bone. As he cried in pain she used her sword to pin his other arm to the ground and then grabbed his head with both hands and snapped his neck. The other guy was terrified after that so he pulled out a gun and shot Weiss in the head and she fell down. He thought she was dead but he moved towards her body to be sure. Weiss then got up with what appeared to be a bullet wound in her forehead and then grabbed his head and shoulder, exposed his neck and then used her fangs to bite down on him and drink his blood. As she drank his blood the bullet in Weiss's head came out as her wound healed and had no scar.

Ounce she finished drinking him bone dry she released his now lifeless body and had a large blood stain on her lips and chin. Weiss then looked at the Faunus girl who was terrified of her and used her hypnosis to make her forget that any of this happen and made her fall asleep. Weiss then took the young girl and brought her to a bench to sleep on and left her there to wake up on her own. Weiss then went back to where the fight took place to find the one known as Roman gone and the authorities at the scene so Weiss decided to leave.

"Time to head home" Weiss told herself.

 **The Schnee Coven mansion**

Weiss snuck into her room through her window and hoped her sister wasn't in there. Weiss placed her sword on its hilt and prepared to head into the main living room of the mansion to join the rest of the coven.

"You've got a problem with the door" a female voice said behind Weiss and when she looked to find the voices owner she found her sister, Winter Schnee, the current elder of the Schnee coven.

"When did you found out I've been doing this?" Weiss asked wondering how long her sister knew she was sneaking off at night.

"Just know" Winter answered. Winter could not express how enraged she was at her sister for how rebellious she was to the coven's rules and her chain of command, "Why must you continue to break our father's rules sister?"

"Because we can't show honor by hiding here and the rules need to change with time" Weiss answered and before Winter could speak further one of the coven members requested to speak with Winter.

"Leave us" Winter ordered Weiss and she complied. Weiss then went into her father's tomb and just stood there looking into his tomb wondering what he would tell her if he knew that she doesn't want to be a Vampire and instead of taking leadership of the coven after her sister she wished to dedicate her life to becoming a Huntress. For hours she stood there looking into his tomb and she heard someone enter and the sound of hollow high heels helped her determine that it wasn't her sister but her old friend, Cinder Fall.

"How long are you going to stand here?" Cinder asked her friend.

"Hopefully tell Winter forces me to leave" Weiss responded.

"Winter isn't too happy that you weren't at the coven gathering" Cinder told Weiss trying to give her the recent news.

"What was the gathering about?" Weiss asked now curious on Winter's unexpected meeting.

"A human priest was ripped apart last night while you were hunting crooks." Cinder answered her. Weiss had to thank Cinder for many things after all she was more of her sister then Winter ever was and they helped each other out in many problems they were faced with.

"That's unfortunate for the human, but why did Winter care about this?" Weiss asked Cinder wondering the relevance of this news.

"Winter determined that he was killed by a Werewolf" Cinder answered her friend. Weiss was surprised, in the coven it was believed that Werewolves were extinct and not only that but there hasn't been any Werewolf attacks sense the war between the Schnee coven and the Rose pack. Weiss didn't let this news stop her plan.

"Did you get the pills Cinder?" Weiss asked her friend.

"Here Weiss" Cinder responded and gave her the Radiance pills. After years of research after the Schnee coven and Rose pack war the Schnee's found a formula to make a pill that grants Vampires twelve hour immunity to sunlight.

"Why did you ask me to get these?" Cinder asked her friend.

"I'm leaving the Coven Cinder" Weiss answered her. Weiss knew Cinder was surprised but she knew despite leaving her friend she would live happier as a huntress rather than a monster.

"Why Weiss? You know you can't run from your gifts forever" Cinder asked not sure why Weiss would leave all that she knew.

"Cinder believe me this is not a gift, it's a curse, that's why I'm leaving I want people to see me as a warrior of honor not a blood thirsty monster, so when I leave I will dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress" Weiss answered Cinder hoping she would understand.

"You know that if you leave you'll become a traitor to the coven" Cinder told her friend hoping she understands the consequences of doing this.

"I know" Weiss answered, "And I don't care, this life isn't what I want." Weiss was leaving the room and was towards her room with Cinder following her. Ounce there Weiss grabbed everything she felt she needed and was about to leap out of her window for the last time but before she left Cinder spoke up.

"I will keep supplying you with the Radiance and help you however I can" Cinder told her old friend.

"Thank you Cinder" Weiss responded "I guess this is goodbye" Weiss then turned back to her window and left to pursue her new life. Little did she know that Cinder was smiling that she was gone, because know she feels that nothing can stop her and her master's plan now.

 **AN: Hey guy's hope you like this chapter it might be a little shorter than the last one but I didn't want it to drag on. Also I want to say that I'm so sorry for taking so long I have been busy with life stuff hope you guy's understand and don't worry I have more stuff for both Bloodmoon and Mei and Li as well as other ideas I have but please try to be patient with me. Also yes Vampire Weiss will be a bit like Selene from Underworld, had a lot of inspiration from those movies to make this story. Favorite, review, and follow the story if you enjoyed this and follow me (If you feel like it) on here and Tumblr, be sure to check out my other stories, and I'll see you again where we will meet our night hunter, Blake Belladonna.**


End file.
